A Matter of Perspective
by BeliBali
Summary: My humble entry to the Erotic Massage Challange.In short, Evey...V...Massage. Hope you enjoy!


**Dear Readers, Here is my humble entry to the Erotic Massage Challenge. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Peachi, this one is for you…Happy Birthday kiddo! Plus, a very special thank you to Free who cannot play with us at this time…hang in there, you have almost made it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am merely entering this delightful little challenge.**

**

* * *

A Matter of Perspective **

**One Shot: Erotic Massage Challange**

'Friction?'

'Yesss, friction.' A devilish smile played on Evey's lips as she stared at the man lying on his stomach beneath her on the floor. The tips of her fingers played lightly down his spine, eliciting a groan from her hapless victim.

In the background soft music played, further enchanting the dimly lit atmosphere.

'It's the friction of skin on skin contact which promotes heat and relaxes the muscles. Sooo…," her fingers trailed back up his sides, skimming across the silk shirt. "…if someone where to have pulled his back doing something silly, like let's say, leaping from a moving supply train. Well then, the manipulation of the muscles would be very relaxing and soothing for his sore, miserably abused body….especially if there was to be skin on skin contact."

Her hands traced across broad shoulders, leaving small delicate circles in their wake before traveling again. Beneath her there was another groan.

'That would require the removal of clothing, would it not?' The question was asked quietly, the low sultry voice trying to hide its obvious interest in the possibilities which were presenting themselves.

'Hmmm,' Evey's fingers found a particularly fascinating area and lingered, her thumbs moving slowly, meticulously pressing into the flesh below the silk. 'Yes,' she whispered lightly after several moments of intense concentration upon her task, 'I suppose it would.'

Below her V moaned, shifting; silently pleading for more.

'Of course, when giving a good massage, one must start out slow.' Slowly her hands trailed down his back, palms pressing, manipulating tired muscles. 'And then, let the contact increase.'

Her hands settled above the waistband of his trousers, fingers spreading, palms pressing into the base of the back. Carefully, while using gentle circular motions, she allowed her thumbs to catch the silk, pulling and pushing it from its confines with agonizing laziness. Slowly, red scared skin began to appear.

'Ooooh, Evey,' gulped V hoarsely, withering between her legs. 'Don't.'

'Don't what?'

Gliding her hands down, never losing contact with his body, she allowed them to slip under the shirt. _Skin on skin. Skin on skin with silk resting on the back of the hands, not under them._ Evey gasped, feeling a warm rush in the most private of places. Inhaling deeply, she ran her hands up the ridged and smooth torso, feeling herself shiver.

'_Oh…V!'_

Between her legs, V jerked in surprise before settling, surrendering himself to this new sensation flowing through his body. Evey was certain he was panting.

'_Evey,_' came a breathless plea. 'Oh, Evey, ooooh there. Oooph, heavens yes.'

Digging in with the tips of fingers and the heels of her hands, she leaned forward, gracefully kneading his flesh.

V gasped, fire spreading through slackened muscles as little hands found his shoulder blades, applying more pressure. Delicate fingers waltzed up further, arms pushing up the shirt, exposing more. With delicious teasing, the hands moved up and down the curve of his shoulders before beginning a long, dawdling expedition along the rib cage. As Evey leaning into him, pressing more, he could feel hot, labored breath on exposed skin.

'Eve, _ooooh, Eve_,' he gulped, his tongue flicking out to wet dry lips, his brain fighting for coherent thought. '_Heavens yes! God woman, that's incredible!_' There was a fierce battle beginning, waging in his mind for control of a body which was quickly betraying him. 'Is this…ooooh….fric…oh GOD...frict….ooohhhhhh…_friction_?'

'Hmmmmm.' Evey was on fire, her body burning with want and desire. Her hands worked one muscle group and then another, squeezing, kneading, alternating between right and left, working the soft and course tissue, carefully rolling the flesh between her fingers.

'Yesssss,' she breathed heavily, her eyes glazed in yearning, '_friction._' As she pulled back, running her hands quickly down his back, he moved with her, unconsciously raising his shoulder, trying to pull his arms from the restrictions of the shirt. Pushing forward, using her entire body, Evey felt his hips move in tandem, thrusting with her downward motion.

As the palms of her hands moved smoothly to his shoulders, they found their way to his arms, feeling, squeezing hard biceps. In one fluid motion, the offending, restricting silk garment was pushed away, over his head and past the gloved hands. Two loud, lust filled moans issued, tantalizing the one another.

'_Eve_,' croaked V, flipping under her onto his back, to provide entirely new areas for her little hands to explore. '_Oh Evey.'_

She could feel the heat radiating off her body, rising, burning in her face. She was barely aware he had turned or her hands where chaffing, growing numb. She only knew there was a strong, broad chest before her, a trim stomach, and strong, unyielding hands moving up and down her sides, across her stomach and kneading her breast. Beneath her there was a hard, determined part of his anatomy, screaming to be released.

Determined fingers fluttered across firm nipples and a taunt stomach, seeking the waist ban of his trousers. Evey's eyes and mind were clouded with pure unadulterated lust as her nimble fingers found its fastenings.

Hands gripped hers, holding her steady as she felt herself rise in the air and turn, landing with a whoosh of air on her back upon the floor. Nimble, leather clad fingers were on her, moving, caressing, discovering.

There was a shift, a moment of inactivity and then…. 'Oh God, V', Evey moaned, heavily. _Skin on skin. Flesh on flesh._ Rough, calloused hands were under her blouse, pulling away her bra, their touch searing in want and desire.

'_V_,' she moaned loudly. '_Oh, V_! _Please!_'

'Friction,' came a breathy reply as Evey felt a butterfly's touch flutter to the waistband of her jeans, pulling away the fastenings and sliding them and her knickers down her legs. 'It's the friction of skin on skin contact…' A knee pressed between her legs, separating them as a shadow passed over her… 'which promotes heat and relaxes the muscles.' Hands slipped under her hips, pulling her up, raising her into position. 'It is the manipulation of the muscles…' with a thrust he entered her, crying out in satisfaction as he did so… 'which is relaxing….oh God…sooth..ing…_Eve!_'

The momentum increased, sending fire through them both.

'Oooh…um…' V gasped for breath, fighting the blinding light dancing before his eyes, willing himself to speak as his body worked of its own accord.

'For...sore…auck…Evey… _oh God Eve_… miserably abused…_Eve!'_ His thrust enhanced, striking deeper, quicker. He could feel her bucking against him, meeting his ever increasing rhythm. 'bodies….especially if….oh God, Evey… there is…_Evey_…skin…_Eve_… on…_Eve, oh God_…skin…_Evey_…contact. _OH Eeeeeeeeee…!"_

'_Veeeeeeeee,_' came a second scream, completing her name.

V collapsed, panting. Next to him, Evey gasped, willing her heart to settle as she basked in the afterglow of the moment.

'Friction,' she laughed, when her pulse began to settle, her lungs still burning.

'Yes,' V tried to nod in agreement, his hand seeking hers, clasping it tightly. 'Oh yes…friction.'

**

* * *

**

**Author's note**

**Okay, I have been told this is not as hot as Girl in the Gallery, soooo I was wondering if you guys agree or disagree? Please let me know!!! Maybe next challenge I can "fix" whatever doesn't make this one hot enough. Oh, how I do want to make your screens melt and there be a sudden worldwide shortage of cold water. (evil grin gets inserted here)!**


End file.
